


KutMasta Kurtz - Wer nicht tanzen kann, muss sterben

by solidaribee



Category: Apocalypse Now (1979), Heart of Darkness - Joseph Conrad
Genre: (so graphisch ist die graphic depictions of violence gar nicht aber sicher ist sicher, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern Retelling, References to Drugs, die epigramme geben eigentlich jeweils genug vorwarnung), i'm sorry Mr. Conrad & Coppola
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidaribee/pseuds/solidaribee
Summary: Ehemals in der Anti-Drogen-Task-Force ist Kurtz nun ein bekannter, gefürchteter und absolut abgedrehter DJ. Seit Monaten hat Marlow ihn in den diversesten Nachtclubs gesucht, nun ist er am Ziel angelangt.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> In meinem Kopf existiert ein langwieriges postapokalyptisches Drogen-und-Rapmusik-AU, ob ich das irgendwann aufschreibe, wird sich zeigen. Hier wäre zumindest eine mögliche Szene, vielleicht sogar ein Ende.  
> Die Zitate vor den Kapiteln stammen aus K.I.Z.'s 'Hölle', Kurtz' krassen DJ-Name habe ich vom Produzenten KutMasta Kurt (ohne "z"!) geklaut.

_Die V.I.P.-Lounge dekoriert mit Schädeln,  
der Barkeeper gefesselt und geknebelt,  
der Besitzer geteert und gefedert,  
das Publikum nackt und benebelt._

Der Rhythmus dumpfer Bässe dringt durch die laue Sommernacht, scheint mich gleichzeitig zu locken und zu warnen. Vermutlich hat jeder Nachtclub, dem ich mich in den letzten Wochen in einer Mischung aus Furcht, Neugier und Hoffnung genähert habe, ähnlich geklungen, doch ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass die Töne in ihrer Ekstase dennoch dunkler und drohender sind.

Kies und Schotter knirschen unter meinen Füßen und wären da nicht die schwarzen Schemen, die ich als Türsteher deute, dächte ich, vor mir läge ein absolut menschenleeres und verlassenes Fabrikgebäude. Lichtlose Fensterlöcher starren mich an wie die Augen eines Schädels, für einen kurzen Moment frage ich mich, ob die Menschen darinnen in vollkommener Dunkelheit tanzen, bis mir klar wird, dass die Scheiben nur lückenlos mit schwarzer Farbe abgedeckt sind. Ich komme immer näher, doch die Security-Typen, genug, eine Massenschlägerei zu beenden, verharren regungslos und starren mich nur an, als erwarten sie einen spektakuläreren Auftritt als einen einzelnen Mann in durchgeschwitzten, staubigen Klamotten. Erst als ich ganz vor dem unscheinbaren Eingang stehe, die Tür schon aufdrücken will, spricht ein massig gebauter Türsteher an. Seine Augenbrauen und Nase zieren etliche Piercings, die im matten Mondlicht aufblitzen. Sie bieten sicher unangenehme Angriffsfläche in einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung, doch der Mann sieht nicht so aus, als würde er je in die Verlegenheit kommen, in einem Kampf unterlegen oder auch nur dem Gegner gleichwertig zu sein. Auch ich bin nicht gerade schwach gebaut und dazu gut trainiert, doch gegen diesen Typen hätte ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance, und er sieht mich mit einem Blick an, der besagt, dass er das ganz genau weiß.

„Name?“, fragt er und „Marlow“, antworte ich, und er tut für ein paar Sekunden so, als müsse er auf seiner Liste nachsehen. Wir wissen beide, dass das nur Schauspiel ist. „Willkommen!“, meint er dann mit einem Grinsen, das Einladung, Spott und vielleicht sogar etwas Ehrfurcht enthält. Er schiebt die Tür hinter sich auf und ich trete ein in eine verschwitze, klebrig und irgendwie metallisch riechende Dunkelheit.

Zunächst sehe ich nichts. Es ist abwechselnd so dunkel, dass das mondscheinbeschienene Gelände draußen fast taghell wirkt, dann wieder zucken nahezu unerträgliche grelle Lichtblitze durch den riesigen Raum, die, soweit ich das erkennen kann, bevor ich mir die Hände vor die Augen schlage, von unzähligen Spiegelsplittern an den Wänden und der Decke verstärkt werden. Ich atme tief durch, blinzle zwischen meinen Fingern hervor und lasse dann die Hände sinken. Fehlte noch, dass er mich so sehen würde! Doch keiner in der Masse an Tanzenden, die sich nun vor meinen Augen, welche sich allmählich an die verwirrenden Verhältnisse gewöhnen, auftut, nimmt mein Eintreten zur Kenntnis. Das ist mir auch lieber – so kann ich selbst Orientierung gewinnen und mich dann zum DJ-Pult durchschlagen, wo ich meine Zielperson vermute. 

Ich strenge mich an, eine Lücke zwischen den tanzenden und zuckenden Gestalten zu erspähen, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Es hilft nicht, dass die Nebelmaschinen auf Hochtouren laufen. Je länger ich starre und suche, und je besser sich meine Augen dem Umgebungslicht anpassen, desto seltsamer scheinen mir die Tänze und das Auftreten der Menschen. Ich schaue und schaue und als ich es endlich erkenne, kann ich kaum glauben, dass ich es nicht auf den ersten Blick gesehen habe: alle Menschen sind nackt! Beziehungsweise, manchen hängen noch einzelne Kleidungsstücke halb ausgezogen oder gar zerrissen an, als wären sie mitten beim Entkleiden vom heftigen Drang, zu tanzen, überwältigt worden. Die sich windenden, springenden und kreiselnden nackten Leiber, von denen der Schweiß in Strömen fließt, bieten für sich genommen schon einen grotesken Anblick, doch als langsam die Gesichtszüge der Menschen deutlicher werden überläuft mich trotz der schwülen Hitze ein kalter Schauer. Keiner hier ist nüchtern, doch auch in einer entspannten Weise betrunken oder sonstwie zugedröhnt scheint niemand. Was auch immer für Drogen diese Menschen genommen haben, ich will keine – zu gequält und verkrampft sind die Gesichter unter den Masken der Ekstase, zu leer und verängstigt starren die Augen, die nicht einmal auf die Lichtblitze mit einem Blinzeln reagieren.

Doch es hilft alles nichts, ich muss da durch. Mir mit den Ellbogen Platz schaffend beginne ich, mich durch Massen zu schieben, die keine Notiz von mir nehmen. Stechender Schweißgeruch dringt mir in die Nase, dazu noch das Metallische, das ich noch immer nicht zuordnen kann. Der Boden ist klebrig unter meinen Stiefel und es scheint mich unnatürlich viel Kraft zu kosten, die Beine zu heben. Nach ein paar Schritten ist es, als wäre eine Welle über mir zusammengeschlagen, eine Welle erschöpfter, dehydrierter, doch immer noch tanzender Personen. Zu spät kommt mir der Gedanke, dass ich mich am besten hätte an der Wand ein Mal um die Halle herum hätte tasten können. Ich will umkehren, da springt mir einer der Tänzer in den Weg, der nicht ganz so benebelt scheint wie der Rest. Zumindest sehen seine Augen kurz in meine und er scheint mich als lebendiges Wesen wahrzunehmen. Erleichtert, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der noch nicht im Bann der Musik und der mir unbekannten Superdroge ist, möchte ich ihn ansprechen, doch er kommt mir zuvor. Er schiebt eine Hand in die Tasche seiner Kapuzenjacke – des einzigen Kleidungstückes, das er trägt – und ich will schon meine eigene Pistole zücken, da merke ich, dass er nur ein Smartphone hervorzieht. „Ey, lass‘ mal Selfie machen!“, schreit er mir ins Ohr und bevor ich reagieren kann, hat er einen zitternden, aber kräftigen Arm um meinen Oberkörper geschlungen und zieht mich zu sich hin. Auf dem in der Dunkelheit blendenden Handydisplay sehe ich uns beide, mich mit halb zugekniffenen Augen verwirrt in das Blitzlicht blinzelnd, ihn mit einem irren Grinsen und weit aufgerissenen Augen. Schon lässt er mich wieder los und macht sich am Handy zu schaffen, scheint mich sofort vergessen zu haben. Doch ich bin zu froh, jemanden zu treffen, der zumindest ansatzweise bei Sinnen scheint, als dass ich wieder von ihm ablassen würde. „Hey, hey!“ Ich tippe ihm auf die Schulter damit er mich wieder beachtet. Seine Finger huschen über das Display seines Smartphones, “Hashtag wernichttanzenkanmusssterben” murmelt er vor sich hin, und als es ihm gelingt, mit dem Bild zu tun, was auch immer er tun wollte, schaut er mich an. „Ist ja gut, stress nicht! Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, die Party geht für immer!“ Während er das sagt, strahlt er mich an, doch ich kann mir nicht mal ein Lächeln abringen. „Du wirkst einigermaßen klar“, beginne ich, doch noch während ich das ausspreche, kommen mir Zweifel. Egal jetzt. „… kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, was hier los ist? Was heißt das, die Party geht für immer? Und kannst du mir zeigen, wo ich Kurtz finde? Er legt doch hier auf, oder nicht?“ Das würde gerade noch fehlen, nach all den Fehlversuchen schon wieder in der falschen Disco gelandet zu sein. Er schaut mich an und schon während er spricht beginnen seine Gliedmaßen, vielleicht unabsichtlich, sich wieder im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen. „Na, damit, dass die Party ewig geht, meine ich, dass sie nie aufhört! Das ist hier los. Ich meine, du hörst doch die Musik – wie könnte man nicht tanzen wollen? So ist das, wenn der KutMasta auflegt, dann tanzt du, ob du willst oder nicht, aber auch, wenn du nicht willst, willst du!“ Das schreit er mir ins Ohr während seine Stimme immer schriller wird. „Er ist oben, der DJ ist ganz nah bei den V.I.P.s …“ Er kichert bösartig und kann seinen Körper nun wirklich nicht mehr ruhig halten. Bevor er davontanzt, packe ich ihn am Ärmel. „Hey, warte doch mal! Bevor du gehst – wenn du so viele Fotos machst, hast du vielleicht auch eines von Kurtz?“ Abrupt bleibt er wie erstarrt stehen, sieht mich in sprachlosem Entsetzen an. Ich zähle die Sekunden während sich die Lichtblitze auf seinem Gesicht brechen. „Bist du denn wahnsinnig?“, bricht es aus ihm hervor. „ _Du sollst dir kein Bild von Gott machen!_ “ Ich bin ganz gewiss der letzte in diesem Raum, der wahnsinnig ist, doch das sage ich nicht. Stattdessen murmele ich nur „Wenn du genau weißt, wie er aussieht, weil er vor dir steht, machst du dir ja kein Bild, du armer Trottel …“ und begebe mich grußlos in die Richtung, in die er vorhin gedeutet hat.

Endlich habe ich es geschafft, mich durch die Menschenmenge ans andere Ende der Halle zu begeben. Meine Kleidung ist nun feucht vom Schweiß der Menschen, die sich dicht an mir gerieben haben, ohne mich wirklich zu sehen oder zu fühlen, während meine Stiefel fast am Boden kleben, verschmutzt von einem Gemenge an Körperflüssigkeiten, über die ich lieber nicht so genau nachdenken möchte. Direkt neben der Treppe, die nach oben führt, sehe ich eine Bar. Diese scheint aber verlassen, auf und vor dem Tresen liegen zerbrochene und leere Flaschen und Gläser. Wenn hier keiner mehr ausschenkt kann es gewiss nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten der Tanzenden vor Dehydration umkippen, vielleicht ist das auch schon passiert und ich habe sie in der Masse nur nicht gesehen. Gerade will ich an der Bar vorbei nach oben gehen, da entdecke ich etwas, das mich stutzig macht. Sitzt da etwa jemand, inmitten der zersplitterten Flaschen? Ich trete um den Tresen herum und ja, vor mir auf dem Boden kniet ein gefesselter und geknebelter Mann, dem der Schweiß in Strömen herunterläuft. „Hallo, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Was für eine blöde Frage, besonders an einen Geknebelten gerichtet, doch ich möchte erst sehen, wie aufnahmefähig er ist, bevor ich ihn befreie. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Als mir aufgeht, dass es vielleicht etwas bedrohlich wirkt, wie ich so von oben auf ihn hinunter schaue, gehe ich vor ihm in die Knie, doch auch das ändert nichts. Die Augen des Mannes irren in ihren Höhlen umher, ich glaube nicht, dass er mein Auftauchen auch nur bemerkt hat. Kurz überlege ich, ihn loszumachen, ihm zumindest den Knebel aus dem Mund zu nehmen, bis mir bewusst wird, dass er sich dann nur in die Menge der wie getrieben Tanzenden einreihen würde. Auch jetzt schon schwankt sein gefesselter Körper im Rhythmus und ich halte es für seine eigene Sicherheit besser, ihn vorerst einfach zu lassen. Wenn ich es schaffe, Kurtz auszuschalten, werde ich ihn und alle anderen aus ihrem Wahn befreien können.

Endlich kann ich die Treppe erklimmen. Der Boden ist hier weniger klebrig, auch sehe ich schon, dass sich oben so gut wie keine Menschen aufhalten. Nur direkt am obersten Absatz der Treppe scheinen mich rechts und links zwei Menschen zu erwarten, die so starr dastehen wie die Türsteher vor dem Gebäude. Ich kann sie durch den künstlichen Nebel, der mit mir von unten herauf steigt, kaum erkennen, und als ich mich oben angelangt zur Seite wende erschrecke ich und Übelkeit steigt in mir hoch. Dort steht niemand. Stattdessen hat man auf den halbhohen Pfosten des Treppengeländers die seitlich den Übergang von der Treppe zur Empore des ersten Stockwerks markieren, zwei abgeschlagene Köpfe platziert. Ich presse mir die Hand vor den Mund und warte, bis sich der Schwindel legt. Lange scheinen sie noch nicht tot zu sein, das Blut, das über die Pfosten nach unten rinnt, schimmert sinister. Was zur Hölle … ?

Das ist der Punkt, an dem ich entscheide, mir nicht einmal mehr den Anschein eines Besuchs mit keinem Zweck als dem des Auskundschaftens der Lage zu geben. Mit gezogener und entsicherter Pistole mache ich genau zwischen den so morbide dekorierten Pfosten halt und wende mich suchend nach beiden Seiten. Im Normalfall ist hier wohl eine Lounge für Gäste, die ein wenig entspannen wollen und es unten beim tanzenden Pöbel nicht ruhig genug finden. Schwarze Ledersofas stehen an den Wänden, wenn man sich zurückziehen möchte, man kann aber auch über das Geländer hinunterschauen und das Geschehen beobachten. Von hier oben sehen die Verrenkungen der Menschen noch qualvoller und ungewollter aus, und zusammen mit dem Licht, das inzwischen in einen rötlichen Ton hineingeflossen ist, werde ich an ein Gemälde von Hieronymos Bosch erinnert. „Gefällt dir der Ausblick in meine persönliche Höllengrube?“, flüstert da eine Stimme ganz nah an meinem Ohr. Ich zucke herum und richte meine Pistole auf den Mann, der plötzlich aufgetaucht ist. Wie hatte der sich nur so gut anschleichen können? Ich will es mir nicht eingestehen, aber ich bin konfuser und mehr außer Atem, als ich dachte. Im wahrsten Sinne vernebelt … Als ich sehe, dass der Mann, der nun vor mir steht, eine Gesichtsmaske trägt die Nase und Mund bedeckt realisiere ich – deutlich zu spät – dass es wahrscheinlich die Nebelschwaden sind, die die Tanzenden konstant umgeben, die für ihr weggetretenes Verhalten sorgen. Hektisch ziehe ich den Kragen meines Shirts über meine Nase und atme den bitteren Angstschweißgeruch meines eigenen Körpers ein. Fast hyperventiliere ich, zitternd, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viel von dem Nebelscheiß schon in mir drin ist, doch als der Mann, der KutMasta Kurtz sein muss, leise und arrogant in sich hinein kichert, reiße ich mich zusammen.

„Keine Sorge, hier oben sind wir schon fast außerhalb des Wirkungsbereiches. Ich trage meine Maske nur, da ich mir nicht auch nur die kleinste geistige Verwirrung erlauben kann“, sagt er nun, seine Stimme so beruhigend als würde er mit einem Verrückten sprechen. Tatsächlich sind die Augen, mit denen er mich unverwandt fixiert, klar. Auch scheint er von den peitschenden Rhythmen unberührt und steht ruhig vor mir. Nur der getrocknete Schweiß, dessen Flecken sich auf seiner khakifarbenen Kleidung abzeichnen, deutet an, dass er vielleicht auch schon einige wilde Tänze hinter sich hat. Er sieht, wie er nun so vor mir steht, fast enttäuschend normal aus. Keineswegs wie ein gefährlicher, außer Kontrolle geratener Irrer, dessen Spuren ich schon seit Monaten durch Nachtclub nach Nachtclub verfolge.

Immer noch habe ich nichts gesagt, doch das scheint er gar nicht zu erwarten. Er weiß, wer ich bin, er weiß, warum ich hier bin, er ignoriert geflissentlich meine Pistole, die ich immer noch auf seine Brust richte. „Du möchtest sicher einiges über mich wissen, und ich habe mich auch schon gefreut, dich kennen zu lernen. Lass‘ uns erst einmal Platz nehmen, dann können wir uns unterhalten.“ Er greift nach meinem Oberarm und ich schlage reflexartig aus. Sein Zurückweichen sieht bedacht und langsam aus, dennoch ist er innerhalb eines Augenblicks außerhalb meiner Reichweite. Es ist, als existierten wir in verschiedenen Zeitebenen, er in einer, in der man für alle Bewegungen und Handgriffe mehr Zeit zur Verfügung hat. Ich muss an Neo aus den Matrix-Filmen denken, ein Eindruck, der sich noch verstärkt, als er mich jetzt, eingesehen habend, dass ich nicht gerne berührt werde, in Richtung einer Sitzgruppe aus schwarzem Leder winkt.

Fast willenlos folge ich ihm, ein wenig taumelnd; spüre, wie mir Schweiß in die Augen läuft und wische ihn weg. Ist es wirklich so verdammt heiß hier drinnen, oder habe ich mehr von dem Nebel eingeatmet, als ich jetzt einschätzen kann? Werde ich mir in ein paar Minuten auch tanzend die Kleider vom Körper reißen? Ob der immer noch verwirrenden Lichtverhältnisse und der kurz wieder aufflackernden Panik ist meine Sicht verschwommen und ich merke erst, als Kurtz sich auf einem Sofa niedergelassen hat, und einladend auf die Sitzfläche neben sich klopft, dass in der anderen Ecke des Sofas noch jemand oder etwas sitzt. Die grob menschenförmige Gestalt wirkt zunächst so, als hätte jemand vielleicht einen Sack oder ein schwarzes Kleidungsstück über eine Person gestülpt, bis ich sehe, dass dieser Mensch genauso nackt ist wie alle anderen hier. Nur ist er (ich vermute, es ist ein Mann, aber sicher kann ich mir nicht sein) von einer schwarzen klebrigen Masse überzogen, aus der einzige Federn schauen. Zum Konglomerat der Gerüche gesellt sich der einer Landstraße im Sommer. Ich muss würgen, doch in einem verzweifelten Versuch, Kurtz nicht zu viel Schwäche zu zeigen, lasse ich mich dennoch auf dem Sofa nieder, zwischen dem KutMasta und dem hoffentlich Toten. „Ist das nicht ein wenig … mittelalterlich?“, ist die erste Frage, die ich an Kurtz richte, wobei ich mir wohlweißlich Worte wie abartig, krank, total gestört verkneife. Auch wenn ich seinen Mund unter der Maske nicht sehen kann, merke ich, dass er lächelt. „Irgendwie musste ich doch ein Exempel statuieren. Ihm gehört der Club, doch auch nach dem ich wiederholt mein Interesse daran bekundet habe, mal in dieser Location auflegen zu dürfen, wollte er mich nicht einladen.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern und pausiert kurz. „Nun gut, um ehrlich zu sein, eingeladen werde ich eigentlich nie, aber das stört mich in der Regel nicht weiter.“


	2. II.

_Der Boden wird zum roten Meer,  
tanz! tanz! auf Nägeln und Scherben,  
wer nicht tanzen kann, muss sterben._

Ich sitze auf dem Sofa und weiß, ich sollte etwas tun, oder etwas sagen. Seit Monaten jage ich dieses Arschloch und jetzt sitzt der Bastard neben mir, mit seiner dämlichen Schutzmaske auf, und wippt im Rhythmus der schnellen Bässe und harten Worte mit, aber nicht, wie jemand der gerade die Kontrolle verliert, sondern eher wie ein zufriedener Gastgeber, der froh ist, dass seine Gäste die Party genießen. Ja, ich sollte entweder etwas sagen – „Was zur Hölle _stimmt_ eigentlich mit dir nicht?!“ wäre etwas, das mir vorschwebt – oder ihm am besten gleich das Hirn wegpusten. Stattdessen lehne ich mich zurück und versuche, irgendwie wieder zu Atem zu kommen und einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Ich versuche, nicht auf den geteerten und gefederten Clubbesitzer neben mir zu achten und langsam und sorgfältig Luft durch mein Shirt einzuatmen, das mich wahrscheinlich auch nur halb vor den trügerischen Nebenschwaden schützt, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass mir der Trick hinter dem Nebel erst viel zu spät eingefallen ist. Es ist stickig und heiß und ich fürchte, keine Luft zu bekommen, weiß nicht, ob mir sekündlich schwarz vor Augen wird oder ob das an den ruckartigen Lichtern liegt, die den Club immer mal wieder in vollkommene Dunkelheit tauchen.

„Du möchtest mir doch bestimmt Fragen stellen“, ermuntert Kurtz mich mit der scheinheiligen Freundlichkeit eines Lehrers, der versucht, eine Schulklasse von seinem Thema zu begeistern, nur ohne die dafür typische höfliche Verzweiflung. Ich schnaube und schaffe es, hervor zu stoßen: „Fragen willst du? Na, meinetwegen: was soll der Scheiß? Das alles hier? Ich meine … _wie_? Und vor allem: _warum?_ “ Ich war auch schon eloquenter, aber da war ich nicht panisch und unter Drogen. 

„Was der Scheiß soll … hm.“ Auch wenn man von unserem Platz aus die Tanzenden im Erdgeschoss nicht sehen kann, schaut Kurtz in die Richtung des Geländers und darüber hinweg. „Du fragst dich also, wie ein Polizist einer Anti-Drogen-Task-Force zum legendärsten DJ im Land wird? Und ‚Langeweile‘ sowie ‚Lust auf einen beruflichen Umstieg‘ reichen dir nicht als Antworten?“ Ich lache auf, was in einem Husten endet. „Unser Job ist vieles, aber nicht langweilig, im Gegenteil, ich könnte gut und gerne mal wieder ein bisschen Langeweile gebrauchen. Und während ich zwar manchmal durchaus Lust dazu habe, mich nach anderen Berufen umzusehen, ist es dafür zum einen einfach zu spät, zum anderen völlig absurd, ausgerechnet das zum Beruf zu machen, was ich vorher zerstören wollte.“ Kurtz findet diese Antwort anscheinend so unglaubwürdig, dass er sogar seine Maske vom Gesicht reißt, um mich völlig entgeistert anzugucken. „Völlig absurd? Bist du denn etwa vollkommen bekloppt? Das ist das Konsequenteste, was man tun kann, wenn nicht sogar das einzig Konsequente, was uns bleibt.“ „Schwachsinn“, murmele ich, „das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn. Und selbst wenn du dich halt dafür entschieden hast, Drogen zu deinem Beruf zu machen, geht das nicht mit ein bisschen weniger … mutwilliger Grausamkeit?“ Ich deute auf den Clubbesitzer, wohlweißlich ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich meine, ich habe ja in unserem Job schon viel krankes Zeug gesehen und du vermutlich auch. Und Tapetenwechsel schön und gut, du kannst dich ja meinetwegen für die Legalisierung von Cannabis stark machen oder was auch immer, aber du hast eine Kehrtwende gemacht und rennst nun in die Arme dessen was wir vernichten wollten.“ Mit Erstaunen merke ich, wie meine Wut die Nervosität zu überlagern beginnt. Kurtz redet Schwachsinn und ich werde ihn nicht damit durchkommen lassen.

„Die Legalisierung von Cannabis? Mein Lieber, sowohl ich als auch meine Gäste sind erwachsene Menschen, komm‘ mir nicht mit so einem Kinderkram!“ – „Haha, deine Gäste“ – ich umwebe das Wort mit Finger-Anführungszeichen – „würden sich bestimmt freuen, wenn diese Party bald zu Ende ist!“ Kurtz schaut mich an, wie wohl enttäuschte Lehrer ein Kind ansehen, von dem sie mehr erwartet hätten. „Glaubst du das wirklich? Ich meine, ich zwinge sie ja nicht zum Feiern und Tanzen. Das ist ein ganz normales menschliches Bedürfnis, und ich, meine Musik und mein abartig illegaler Nebel ermöglichen ihnen einfach, diese Bedürfnis auszuleben so lange es ihnen beliebt …“ „Lol, wenn du gerade von menschlichen Bedürfnissen sprichst …“, rutsche ich in die Ausdruckweise von Bitterkeit meiner Jugend zurück, „ … was hältst du denn so von Essen, Trinken und Schlaf?“ Das Lächeln, das Kurtz mir nun schenkt, wirkt etwas weniger klar als sein bisheriges Auftreten und etwas boshafter. „Schau, wenn sie eine Pause machen wollen und etwas zu sich nehmen, sollen sie das meinetwegen tun, ich hindere sie nicht! Sollen sie sich meinetwegen gegenseitig essen, wenn sie Lust darauf haben, ich verurteile das nicht. Und was den Schlaf betrifft – manche sind ja durchaus schon beim Tanzen eingeschlafen, das dann allerdings für immer …“ 

Verstört und ruckartig stehe ich auf und laufe zum Geländer. Natürlich will ich nicht sehen, wie sie sich da unten zu Tode tanzen, doch neben Kurtz hätte ich keine Sekunde länger sitzen bleiben können. Er widert mich an. Seine Ausreden sind pseudophilosophisch und fadenscheinig und das weiß er, aber er weiß auch ganz genau, dass da irgendetwas an der ganzen Situation ist, das mich bisher davon abhielt, ihn schlicht zu erschießen. Ich beuge vor und schaue auf das Gewimmel herunter. Versuchsweise probiere ich, die entsetzlichen grotesken Gesichtsausdrücke der Tanzenden zu ignorieren, doch auch, wenn man nur die bewegten Körper wahrnimmt haftet dem makabren Tanz etwas Krankhaftes an. Nebel zieht fast bis zu mir nach oben, doch ich bringe die Motivation nicht auf, meine Atemwege wieder zu schützen, die Hand, die ich halbherzig an meinen Kragen führe, sinkt unverrichteter Dinge wieder. Eine große Lethargie erfasst mich. Teils kann ich die Musik beschuldigen, deren immer gleicher Takt meine Gedanken und Willenskraft in grausamem Gleichschritt zertrampelt, teils die Drogen, und teils Kurtz‘ absolutes Gegenteil eines Schuldeingeständnis. Geständnis, ja, doch eine Schuld sieht er nicht.

Er tritt neben mich und legt verbrüdernd einen Arm um meine Schulter, doch auch dagegen wehre ich mich diesmal nicht. „Ab und an, muss ich gestehen, wird mir auch hier ein wenig langweilig. Der Anblick ist ja ganz nett, aber auf die Dauer … Und da ich mich nicht schon wieder nach einem neuen Betätigungsfeld umsehen möchte, habe ich mir etwas Anderes ausgedacht, was das Schauspiel da unten kurz wieder etwas spaßiger macht. Möchtest du es sehen?“ Ich antworte nicht, möchte am liebsten nie wieder etwas sagen, bin aufgekratzt und müde zugleich. Mich schwindelt es beim Hinunterschauen, obwohl die Empore nicht wirklich besonders hoch ist und ich auch eigentlich nicht zu Höhenangst neige. Natürlich braucht Kurtz nicht wirklich eine Antwort von mir. Ich sehe ihm zu, wie er ein paar Schritte zum DJ-Pult läuft. Seine Bewegungen sind im Stroboskopenspiel wie unecht, seine Gestalt unmenschlich. Für einen Moment glaube ich, in einem Traum gefangen zu sein. Das ist gar nicht das Ende, ich habe Kurtz noch nicht gefunden! 

Die Musik verändert sich. Nun tönen weder Gesang noch Geschrei aus den Boxen, es ist reiner künstlicher Klang, giftige Synthesizer-Geräusche, die sich in meinem Kopf immer anfühlen, als würde ich auf Alufolie beißen. Ich stöhne auf, möchte mich gegen den Schwindel wehren, doch als die Musik in einem perfiden wie regelmäßigen Rhythmus, der meinen Herzschlag aus der Bahn bringt, stetig schneller wird, kann ich mich nur am Geländer festklammern und hoffen, weder sofort hinzufallen, noch mir die Blöße zu geben, mich zu übergeben. Ich sehe nicht, wie Kurtz sich nähert, merke nur, dass er plötzlich wieder da ist und mir eine Tüte reicht. „Hier, jetzt kommt der _wirklich_ vergnügliche Teil!“ Das klebrige Plastik in meiner Hand widert mich an, wie jeder Sinneseindruck mich gerade anekelt, doch ich schaue in die Tüte, die in meiner Hand schwer nach unten zieht und erblicke eine unübersichtliche Häufung an Glassplittern, Nägeln und undefinierbaren Metallgegenständen. Fragend sehe ich Kurtz an, meine Realisation, worauf er hinauswill, kommt spät, aber dann treibt sie mir die Galle in den Mund. 

Er greift in seine eigene Tüte, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er sich selbst tiefe Schnitte zuführt, und dann, als würde er Zootiere füttern, streut er den scharfen schmerzhaften Inhalt in die Masse unter uns. Niemand schaut auch nur nach oben, niemand beachtet uns, alle sind vollauf damit beschäftigt, wie die Musik auch, schneller und immer schneller zu werden.

Mit dem Gefühl äußerster Befremdung erblicke ich im flackernden grellen Licht wie es nun meine eigene Hand ist, die Nägel und Scherben von der Empore gießt.


End file.
